


A Chance Meeting

by poppycostello



Series: Doctor Constable [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppycostello/pseuds/poppycostello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing the only character who is not a part of any Sherlock Holmes books or spin-offs. Just an introduction really - expect more soon! (and more action!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

After a particularly long and eventful day filled with the most coarsest of patients, I found myself walking down Baker Street on my way home and, as always, paused to look upwards, to Holmes's rooms, and wonder as to how he was doing.  
I checked my watch - it was a quarter to seven. Mary would not be expecting me until about eight and so I chanced a visit upon my old friend, hoping I'd find him in a companionable state.  
He wasn't alone in his rooms and when I heard a woman's voice, I began to think better of my spontaneous turn, though Holmes sensed that I was there in that uncanny way of his and proceeded to open the door and usher me in.  
"My dear Doctor Watson, may I introduce you to Miss Maisie Constable."  
"Forgive me, Holmes, I didn't mean to interrupt you this evening."  
"Far from it, old boy!" he exclaimed, "In fact, I could rather use your help if you're willing to give it."  
At this point the girl sat in the corner whimpered quite pathetically and I wondered as to the nature of this case. I looked back at Holmes and noticed the vapid size of his pupils and the erratic nature of his movements. I made a silent vow to put the girls interests above what Holmes decreed to be important - the poor thing did look quite terrified.  
"Now," Holmes began, "Maisie's father is a great believer in my methods and an avid follower of my - our - cases, isn't that right?"  
Here the girl nodded, the faintest inclination of her head."He called upon me the other night and I explained to him everything that I had been working on recently and the problems I have been having. Problems that you have not been around to help with, Doctor, may I add. And so he volunteered his daughter to assist me. Apparently she has caused a dreadful scandal amongst the family and must atone for her actions by assisting the great maverick that is I. The only thing is, dear Watson, that she will not cooperate. And I am at quite a loss. You, you understand women." At this point he jumped up, brandished a piece of paper that he had been holding in his hand and motioned for both me and the girl to stand also. Then he motioned us towards his chamber, gave to me the paper and added, in an admonishing tone, "Do try not to be too long, this is a business experiment you know." He then proceeded to shut the doors to his chamber behind us and shouted "I'd bolt the doors if I were you!". And then it was just me and Miss Maisie Constable stood in Holmes's rooms, both feeling rather bemused and befuddled, wondering what was about to happen next.


End file.
